Routing calls through networks has become increasingly complex and certain calls are routed based on the originating location of the caller. For example, an N11 code (N-one-one) is a three-digit telephone number used in abbreviated dialing in some telephone administrations of the North American Numbering Plan (NANP). The N11 codes are associated with specials services provided in a local area where an individual places a call. The designation for special use in the NANP prevents the N11 codes use as an area code or central office prefix and also prevents an area code from being part of the phone number dialed to indicate the local area the individual is inquiring about.